1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a relator assembly and process useful for preparing duplicatable maxillary denture materials, e.g., partial or complete dentures, wax-ups and bite blocks, from a maxillary cast. More particularly, the invention is related to a mechanical assembly and process that can be employed to prepare dentures and the like from prefabricated arch elements or individual teeth in a duplicatable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relator system and process of the present invention are related to the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,443 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,163. U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,443 is concerned with a mechanical system for preparing standardized diagnostic dental casts that have a base that is parallel to the hamular-incise plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,163 is directed to a mechanical configuration for the manufacture of dentures or denture elements that are anatomically related to the hamular-incise plane. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,163 employs the cast material prepared with the techniques of U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,443.